


ART: When Summer's Over

by fingerprintbruises



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cruise Ships, Fanart, Graphic Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 15:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4711316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fingerprintbruises/pseuds/fingerprintbruises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Graphic art for merlinreversebbb, written by SideSteppings.</p><p>Arthur had fully intended on spending the five day long cruise relaxing. What he hadn't planned for was becoming the victim of a murder attempt, discovering the existence of magic, and falling head over heels in love with the clumsy waiter who spilled a bottle of wine down him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ART: When Summer's Over

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SideStepping](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SideStepping/gifts).
  * Inspired by [When Summer's Over](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4711499) by [SideStepping](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SideStepping/pseuds/SideStepping). 



> Many thanks to the witchyemerald and chosenfire28 for running another amazing merlinreversebb!
> 
> Here is my first entry where I wanted a summery/vacationy vibe on cruise. So thank you so much to Meg/[SideStepping](http://archiveofourown.org/users/SideStepping) for picking my art and doing just that by writing such a wonderful fic for it *hugs*. I know things were getting dicey there at the end, but I'm so happy you got everything done! Please leave her some love on her fic [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4711499)!
> 
> Art is also posted to [my LJ](http://bend-me-baby.livejournal.com/16985.html). Please do not post this work elsewhere, thanks!

 

 

**Title:** When Summer's Over  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Word Count:** 17,211  
**Warnings:** Violence, Attempted murder  
**Summary:** Arthur had fully intended on spending the five day long cruise relaxing. What he hadn't planned for was becoming the victim of a murder attempt, discovering the existence of magic, and falling head over heels in love with the clumsy waiter who spilled a bottle of wine down him.

 

 

  
  
  


**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [When Summer's Over](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4711499) by [SideStepping](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SideStepping/pseuds/SideStepping)




End file.
